For The One You Love
by CapetownFox
Summary: Its prom night at Dalton. Jeff and Nick go together but when they run into some bullies at Kurts school, things dont go as they planned. But love will be put to the test and you will see what people do, for the one they love. ONE-SHOT! SLASH! NIFF!
1. Chapter 1

**I have recently got a HUGE addiction to Niff! I don't know why… I just do. I know which one is hotter yet, it's a close call, but NICK is my favourite!**

**Arnt they just the best bromance EVER?**

**ONESHOT!**

**R&R**

"May I have this dance?" Jeff asked as he reached out his hand to the lonely male sitting in a chair against the wall. A slow song was being played through the hall while Dalton Academy enjoyed their prom night. Blaine and Kurt were – of course – already so close to each other that not even a fly could find a space to fly through, and Wes and David were wrapped up in each other's embrace – They were Dalton's newest gay couple actually, so it was still a bit strange for people to see that.

The young dark haired male looked up at his boyfriend and a small smile escaped his lips. He chuckled the slightest bit at how Jeff was trying so hard to be romantic, taking love scenes from movies they had watched together.

"Of course you may" He replied with a slight nod and took Jeff's hand in his own.

Jeff pulled his boyfriend up off the chair and guided him to the centre of the dancefloor, spun him around, and held him tightly while they danced.

"Why were you sitting down?" He asked as they swayed to the beat.

"I.. I cant dance.." The dark haired replied, ashamed.

Jeff couldn't help but laugh slightly at his boyfriend reply. "Is that it? That's the reason why you couldn't dance with your boyfriend at prom night?"

"Oh.. Im.. Im sorry. I didn't mean t-" But he was cut off when he felt Jeff's lips come in contact with his own. He melted at the touch. Jeff was being awfully romantic this night and Nick couldn't help but fall in love with him even more – If that was even possible.

Jeff pulled away from the kiss and looked his boyfriend straight in the eye "Don't be sorry. Its alright. But next song, you have to promise to dance with me. We'll look like tools together. Deal?"

Nick chuckled. Jeff was so kind to him. Always giving up his last few M&M's just so Nick could have them, always helping Nick with homework, always saying to the Warblers that Nick should get a solo and he even let Nick borrow his blazer when Nick's was wet. Jeff got in trouble for not having proper school uniform, but at least Nick was happy and he wasn't in trouble.

"I love you" Nick managed to say as he forced himself back into reality

"I love you more" Jeff replied as the music stopped. Everyone released their dates and the talking started. Blaine and Kurt walked up the Jeff and Nick, Blaines arm wrapped around Kurt shoulders.

"You 2 are adorable!" Blaine said with a huge smile on his face

"Seriously. If you guys get any more romantic me and Blaine will have to lift our game." Kurt said with a laugh

Nick started to blush but Jeff pulled him in for a sidewards hug. "Well, then you better start stepping up your game Hummel" Jeff said as he kissed the top of Nick's head.

Blaine let out a quiet scream. "Omg the cuteness of it all!"

Kurt started laugh at his boyfriends immaturity "Ok come on Mr Anderson. Lets go get some Punch and we will leave these 2 love birds alone" And with a wink from Kurt and a thumbs up from Blaine, they headed over towards the fruit bowl leaving Nick and Jeff alone.

As soon as they were out of sight Jeff started talking "Come with me" He grabbed Nicks hand and started to lead him towards the back exit

"Where are we going?" Nick asked as he was being dragged by his boyfriend outside

"It's too stuffy in there. Besides, we have to work on our dancing skills before we go back in there" He replied with a wink

"You're an ass" Nick said with a giggle as he playfully slapped Jeff's chest.

"You know it. Now come on" He grabbed Nicks shoulders and guided him to stand right next to Jeff. "Now after every slow song they out on a fast poppy song, so you don't really have to know how to dance, just act stupid and move your arms and legs" Jeff started doing some move that looked like a chicken was on fire and had a pole up its but. Nick started laughing wildly, clutching his stomach when it began to ache.

But there party was soon over when a voice was heard from across the parking lot. "Well well well… What do we have here?" A few bulk guys started walking towards Jeff and Nick.

"A few fags out for a midnight stroll?" Another one asked, even though it didnt seem like a question, more like a statement.

Jeff heard Nick clear his throat. He looked down and saw his boyfriend was breathing heavily trying to calm himself down.

"We dont want any trouble. Were just having fun" Jeff exclaimed, hopeing the boys would leave them alone. But of course, that didnt seem to be the case.

"Well why dont you have fun somewhere else? I dont want to have to look at you pansy all the time!" The boy at the front yelled. He stepped forward so he was now chest to chest with Jeff. Jeff only being a little bit smaller.

Jeff grabbed Nicks hand and pulled him behind him. He didnt want Nick to be involved in was too delicate.

The guy that was in Jeff's face noticed this and decided to point it out to his mates. "Well, isnt this cute!" He pointed his finger to Nick who coward behind Jeff.

Neither Jeff, nor Nick, noticed the other guy sneek up behind Nick. He grabbed a handfull of Nicks hair and yanked it back a little. "Looks just like the Hummel kid you got rid of Karofsky!"

Nick let out a small whimper as the boy yanked his hair. Jeff only just noticed this and shoved the man who had a hold of Nicks hair off of him. "Dont touch him!" Jeff shouted at all of them.

Karofsky stepped forward and grabbed Jeff's shirt by the collar and lifted him up so they were in breathing space of each other.

"You wanna be a hero fag? You wanna save your _boyfriend_?" Karofsky took his glance off of Jeff to look at his mate. "Amizio, show these fags who has the power!" With a slight nod, Amizio stepped forward this time grabbed Nick by the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward so they were within breathing space of each other. Nick was squirming around in Amizio's hold trying to get loose.

Jeff started pulling at Karofsky's hands trying to lift up his fingers so he would drop him, but Karofsky had a tight grip on his shirt. "Well go on fag. Be the hero!" Karofsky looked up at Amizio and nodded to him.

Amizio nodded in return and then, all of a sudden, he slammed Nick into the concrete below them.

Jeff started screaming. "No! Stop it! Nick!" He started squirming in Karofsky's hold hoping that he could break lose to help his boyfriend.

Nick rolled over on his stomach to get his aching back off the ground. He let out a slight groan as the pain overwhelmed him. He tried to rub his back but he felt hands grab his hair and yank him off the ground. He brought his hands to his head where Amizio's hands were and tried to get them off his head. He felt another hand grab his chin and squeeze his cheeks together. "Isn't he adorable?" Amizio asked with full sarcasm in his voice as he lift Nicks head towards Jeff.

"Don't. Touch. Him!" Jeff screamed at Amizio, only to get a punch in the face from Karofsky.

"You don't tell us what to do pretty boy. Were in charge here! You fags are going to learn your place." Jeff felt something charge at him from behind. He looked behind him and saw Nick on the floor right underneath him clutching his back still. Jeff hesitantly started moving his feet trying to at least _touch_ Nick so he had some comfort.

"You like that pretty boy?" Karofsky taunted Jeff. Then, karofsky had a turn at Nick and started pelting him with Kicks.

Nick let out a scream for help. "Aaah! Jeff! Jeff please… HELP!" He managed to scream whilst trying to protect himself from coming blows.

Jeff, struggling even more, started crying. "Please… Just leave him alone!" He heard Nick scream again and he screwed his eyes shut, knowing that he couldn't help his boyfriend in his time of need. He heard Amizio and Karofsky have a conversation with each other but he couldn't make out what they were saying over the sounds of Nick's sobbing and his own. All of a sudden, Nicks sobbing turned into loud, ear piercing screams again. Louder then before. His eyes shot open, demanding to know what was happening. He soon regretted it though.

Nick was no longer underneath him, he was now pinned against a wall, Amizio holding his up with one hand, and punching him repeatedly all over with the other. He had blood leaking from his nose and the top of his head. His arms and face with swollen with red marks which would definitely turn into giant bruises when - _if_ - this was over.

"STOP IT! STOP HURTING HIM _PLEASE _!" Jeff was begging. He couldn't stand the sight of Nick crying let alone screaming and _bleeding_. "I'll do anything just _please _let him go!" Jeff was kicking and throwing punches wherever he could. Luckily for him, one of his kicks actually landed in between Karofsky's legs. Karofsky groaned in pain and let go of Jeff's shirt to hold his groin. Jeff took this opportunity the run. He ran straight towards Amizio who still hadn't noticed his fallen friend.

Jeff bolted towards him and with all his adrenaline rushing inside of him, he leaped up into his back and started clawing at his face.

Amizio screamed in pain and release Nick who just collapsed to the floor. He grabbed Jeffs hand and tried with all his might to pull the smaller boys hands of his face. Jeff didn't give in. He kept clawing at his face ignoring his screams.

"This is for Nick!" He sneered at him as he dug away at Amizio's eyebrow. He wanted them to suffer for even _touching _his Nick. Jeff felt the tips of fingers get damp and he figured he had started to make him bleed so he started to dig at a different place so he would fell pain all over.

_NO ONE touches my nick and gets away with it. No One!_

Jeff had completely lost it. He was ballistic. He was so focused on causing pain to Amizion that he didn't hear or see someone come up behind him until he felt someone yank on his jacket. The first thing he did was put his reflexes to work. He raised him arm and elbowed the person behind him right in the nose. The figure behind him stumbled back and landed on the floor with a thump.

"Jeff! Dude chill! Its us! Its Blaine and Kurt relax!" He noticed it was blaine. He felt Blaine tug at his shirt again and this time, with a lot more restraint and released Amizio and watched as he fell to the floor clutching his face.

Jeff was hissing. Blaine took one look at him and felt some sort of fear that he never _ever _have felt around Jeff. The normally goofy, laughing, immature and just pure goofball was now a snarling, venomous, hot-headed nutjob! Blaine really didn't know what to say to calm him down so he placed one calming and soothing hand on Jeffs shoulders before running over to check on Kurt who was lying on the floor holding his nose from the elbow jeff had given him.

Jeff almost completely in an instant forgot everything that had just happened, forgot what he just did to Karofsky, Amizio and Kurt when he heard a slight groan coming from near the wall. He looked up and saw Nick. _His_ Nick leaning again the wall clutching his stomach.

As fast as lightning, Jeff bolted over the Nick and kneeled down so he was in height level with his lover. Jeff observed the damage, trying to find where all the cuts and bruises were before he touched him, not wanting to cause him more than he was feeling already.

"B-" Jeff started talking but soon shut his mouth. What was he supposed to say in a situation like this? In movies that they had watched together the other person would normally ask them if they are ok. How dumb is that? Well, if they have a gash in there head, they can't move, they're sore all over, I'm pretty sure that means they are most certainly NOT ok!

Nick started wincing in pain as he tried to shift over. "Shhh bubba. Its alright. Im here, Jeffy's got you.." Jeff made sure he sounded as calm and soft and lovable as possible. Jeff needed to touch Nick. He needed him to know he was here and that he was worried… So he ever so gently grabbed Nicks hand and held it comfortingly.

Nick barely managed to lift up his head as he looked into the eyes of Jeff. And even though he was in a lot of pain, he managed to give Jeff a reassuring smile, silently telling him _Im alright Jeff… I love you. _And with a nod, Jeff gave a reassuring smile back.

They were soon joined by 2 new people as they sat around Nick. "Omg Nick. Come on buddy its alright" Blaine worriedly assured him and himself..

"I'll call the ambulance" Kurt pulled out his cell phone and started talking to the person on the other end.

Neither Blaine, nor Jeff, were prepared for what happened next, Nick started talking.

"I l..love Y..Yo..you Je..Jeff…Jeffy.." He said so softly…

Jeff's eyes started filling with tears as he smiled down at his lover… "I love you more. And im never ever going to let anything like that happen to you again Nicky, I promise. Im always going to be here for you. No one touches you and gets away with it." He glanced over at Amizio who was still clutching his bleeding face and looked around for Karofsky but found no sight of him. _He must have ran off…_

Jeff turned his attention back to Nick as he bent over and layed a soft, but meaningful kiss on the top of his head.

"Im so..sorry Je..jeffy." Nick chocked out

Jeff, almost fell over from shock. "Why? Why are you sorry babe? You have nothing to be sorry for.."

"Yes I d..do" He looked up at Jeff apologetically.

"W..what?" Jeff chocked out through tears.

"We di…didn't ha…have o..our dan..dance. Bl…blaine and k..kurt are st..still ahe..ahead of u..us.." He managed to say through big gasps of air.

Jeff couldn't help but chuckle the slightest. Nick had been beaten to a bloody pulp and yet he was sitting here apologising for Blaine and Kurt still being the cuter couple.

"I don't think me and Kurt could ever be as cute as you 2 now" Blaine said as he layed a comforting hand on Nicks knee.

Jeff couldn't hold his tears back anymore. He let them flow wildly down his face as he smiled down as Nick. "I love you Nick. I love you_ so_ freaking much!" He blurted out as he heard the ambulance pull in.

**Well that's it guys! I hope you liked it!**

**This was a one-shot! But if you guys wanna see what happens after this, I MIGHT be able to come out with SOMETHING! ;)**

**SO remember.. R&R! and you can have a cookie! :D**

**-Midnight 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I know what your thinking, "where the hell have you been?" IM SO SORRRRRRRRRRRY! **

**This Is one of my best stories that have gotten the most amazing reviews and I was looking through all my stories and I thought 'I REALLY SHOULD GIVE THEM THE SECOND CHAPTER BEFORE THE KILL ME!"**

**Wel here it is…. Taa daa! I hope this makes up for it..**

**x-x-x-x-x**

Jeff was pacing in the waiting area for around 15 minutes now. They had taken into a room to check on him and see if he was alright or if he needed surgery, and Jeff hadn't been seated since.

"Dude, I think you need to rest.." he heard Blaine say from his seat behind where jeff was pacing. He and Kurt had come with them for support, and also to make sure Jeff didn't break down when he went to see Nick.

Jeff ignored Blaine and continued pacing, the images of the events that had happened pretty much and hour ago still fresh in his mind..

_Nick rolled over on his stomach to get his aching back off the ground. He let out a slight groan as the pain overwhelmed him. He tried to rub his back but he felt hands grab his hair and yank him off the ground. He brought his hands to his head where Amizio's hands were and tried to get them off his head. He felt another hand grab his chin and squeeze his cheeks together. "Isn't he adorable?" Amizio asked with full sarcasm in his voice as he lift Nicks head towards Jeff._

_"Don't. Touch. Him!" Jeff screamed at Amizio, only to get a punch in the face from Karofsky._

_"You don't tell us what to do pretty boy. Were in charge here! You fags are going to learn your place." Jeff felt something charge at him from behind. He looked behind him and saw Nick on the floor right underneath him clutching his back still. Jeff hesitantly started moving his feet trying to at least touch Nick so he had some comfort._

_"You like that pretty boy?" Karofsky taunted Jeff. Then, karofsky had a turn at Nick and started pelting him with Kicks._

_Nick let out a scream for help. "Aaah! Jeff! Jeff please… HELP!" He managed to scream whilst trying to protect himself from coming blows._

Jeff bit his lip, hard, and stopped pacing. Blaine seemed to notice this and stood up, walking over to Jeff and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You okay man?.." he asked quietly.

Jeff looked down at the ground, trying hard not to think back. What blaine said boiled him up inside.. "Okay?.. " he looked up at Blaine. "Would you be 'okay' if 2 guys started beating up Kurt right in front of you and you couldn't do anything! You were helpless! He's screaming out to you to help him and make the pain go away but you couldn't! Would you be 'okay'?" he was practically almost screaming at Blaine. Blaine had taken his hand off Jeff's shoulder and backed away a little, not expecting this outburst from Jeff, but at the same time he couldn't blame him, he had just been through a traumatic experience that no one should ever have to go through.

He sighed and looked down and then back up at Jeff "I guess not.."

"Thought so." Jeff said angrily, and went back to his pacing. Blaine took his seat back next to Kurt and put his arm around his boyfriend, the images Jeff had just put through his head being to painful.

About 12 more minutes had passed and Jeff was losing his patience. "Where the fuck are they?" he muttered looking around at all the doctors and nurses that were just walking past him. This time, Kurt stood up and wlaked cautiously towards him.

"Jeff, I cant even imagine what it was like for you today and how you feel right now, but please, Nick wouldn't want you to worry about him. Im sure that he is laying in his bed with that goofy smile on his face, asking the doctors where his boyfriend is." Kurt tried assuring him, not taking his eyes off Jeff for a moment.

Jeff bit his lip, looking down at the floor. He imagined everything that Kurt just said and it felt right. Nick was always so happy, and cheerful and always had the goofy grin on his face. He never had anything bad to say to anyone and he was one of the nicest people Jeff has ever known. He is exactly the face that Dalton try to publish about the school.

He slowly looked up at Kurt and smiled a little. "Your probably right.." He said, and sat down next to Kurts seat. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "I just need to relax.." he assured himself.

A couple more minutes had passed and by this time all 3 of them were getting a bit anxious.

But thankfully, before any of them had an outburst, and doctor walked out. "Nicholas Duval?" he asked and looked around.

Jeff stood up straight away and practically ran over to him. "Is he alright? Whats wrong? He fine, right?" he asked the doctor.

The doctor nodded and looked at Jeff "He is fine son. Just a few minor injuries here and there but nothing too major." He assured him.

Jeff sighed of relief as Blaine and Kurt joined him with the doctor. "Can we see him now?" Kurt asked.

He nodded and started leading them through the hospital. Jeff looked in every room they passed, just in case the doctor forgot the room he was in. "Here we are" the doctor pointed into one of the rooms.

Jeff stopped for a moment and took a deep breathe, preparing himself. He heard Kurt let out a little chuckle. "Whats funny?" he asked, looking at Kurt.

Kurt pointed at the room number. Number 36. Jeff looked at it and smiled to himself. He looked over and Blaine and Kurt, "He's gonna be alright." He grinned and walked in. kurt and blaine following.

Jeff looked at the figure laying in the bed and he didn't know whether to start crying of sadness, or of happiness. Nick was wires coming out of his nose, helping him breathe jeff thought, and he had bruises pretty much all of his face. His physical sight almost made Jeff's heart break.

But he was smiling, the same goofy smile he always had, and he was looking at Jeff like he did the first time they started dating, like the first time he kissed him.

Jeff felt a tear escape his eyes and roll down his cheek. He walked over to Nick and sat down on the chair next to him, his eyes never leaving Nicks for a second. He had so many questions running through his mind. _Are you still sore? What are those wires for? Please forgive me. Do remember anything? Do you remember me?.._ "How do you feel?" He settled with, all the other questions were to scary to know the real answers.

Nick shrugged slightly. "I feel fine." He stated, and smiled a little bit. Jeff smiled slightly, but it soon became a frown.

"Nicky, im so sorry.." he said, and held Nicks hand. He blamed himself for the whole incident, and he would never be able to forgive himself, even if Nick did forgive him one day.

Nick frowned slightly too, and held Jeff's hand back. "Jeff, you have nothing to be sorry fo-"

"Yes I do! I mean, look at you Nick.. your in the hospital! And its all my fault. I didn't stop them, I could have, I do boxing and self defense classes but when I was actually put in that position, I just froze.. nothing I tried to do was working.." Jeff bit his lip and looked down, trying to hold back a sob he could feel was coming.

He felt Nick squeeze his hand slightly. "Hey jeffy look at me.." he heard Nick say, at first he didn't want to, he didn't want to look into the eyes of the person he had let down.. "Look at me." He heard him say again, and this time he obeyed.

He looked up to Nicks bruised and battered face, cuts and bruises covering it, and Jeff could only imagine what other bruises he had that weren't visible. "Its not your fault. And whether you want to believe me or not, just know that no one does or ever will think its your fault. I know that you tried your hardest, and that is all I need to know to know you love me. And I love you too, and we cant let this incident tear us. Alright?" Nick asked, looking into Jeffs eyes.

Jeff was silent for a moment, but then he nodded slowly, and kissed Nicks hand. "Okay." He answered back and smiled slightly.

But deep down, he was never going to be able to forgive himself.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**That's it. Whatcha think?**

**Im thinking of making this a series, not just a 2 shot. (hence the cliffhanger at the end) that just depends on whether you guys think I should continue, or leave it as is and you guys can imagine how it ends?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
